Family Betrayal
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Robin and Patrick have a little girl and a baby on the way. Sam and Jason are trying to make a good home for their children. Johnny and Claudia are trying to raise their kids normally. When each family faces a betrayal, who will be able to overcome it?
1. Chapter 1

Family Betrayal

_General Hospital Break Room:_

"Madeleine Olivia Scorpio is a beautiful little girl. She has these big brown innocent eyes. She has straight brown hair to her shoulders. She looks just like her mother, Robin Scorpio." said Lucy Huntsman.

"That little girl who ran off the elevator and over to Elizabeth Webber? She was cute." said Marcy Grace.

"Madeleine? I don't like that name. She's probably ugly." said Jenny Touris.

The three student nurses were sitting in the break room at the hospital. They were discussing the two year old daughter of Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake. Sam (who is a pediatrician) walked in. The three girls didn't see her.

"I wish I could be Robin. She gets to have Patrick." said Lucy.

"I wouldn't want to be her. She has an ugly kid and a jerk boyfriend." said Jenny.

"I don't think you should be talking about anyone. Don't let me catch you talking about my sister and niece again." said Robin.

"Robin's an only child, Genius." said Jenny.

"Somebody has been stalking her. For your information, Robert Scorpio is my father and Robin's." said Sam. "Don't talk about Madeleine. You don't know anything about my family." Sam walked out.

"Snob much?" asked Jenny.

"At least she isn't a stalker." said Marcy. She and Lucy walked out.

"Jerks." mumbled Jenny as she walked out.

_Scorpio-Drake House:_

"Mama!" said Madeleine. She started running towards her mother. Robin was asleep on the couch. "Mama?" Madeleine was grabbing her Grandpa Noah's hand and leading him to where her mom was.

Robin opened her eyes. "Noah? What are you doing here?" asked Robin.

"I just came by to see my favorite granddaughter." Noah was thinking 'She shouldn't be able to open the front door. Robin shouldn't be sleeping.'

"I worked a 7 hour shift and then over night. Sorry I was sleeping. Madeleine had been sleeping too." said Robin.

"What are your plans today? I was thinking about taking Madeleine out for lunch at the Metro Court and then a day in the park. She could come back and spend the night at my house."

"Sorry but not today." started Robin.

"What do you mean not today!" interrupted Noah. "I never see my own grandchild. Patrick would not be happy about this."

"Mattie, do you want to play dolls?" asked Robin.

"Yay!" said Mattie. Robin picked her up and took her to the bedroom. She closed the door.

"What are you going to do, Noah? Tell on me? Madeleine is MY daughter. I am her mother, which means I say when people get to see her. For your information, I am flying out to Paris with my sister and her kids to see my father." said Robin.

"So she can't see the grandfather that has been around her whole life. She has to go see the one who lives in a different country that she's seen twice in her life. Your father never took care of you and he will never see this baby." said Noah. Patrick walked in the room after hearing the whole conversation.

"Dad, Madeleine is OUR child, not your. You can't say anything about fathers raising children because you started drinking after my mother died and forgot all about me!" yelled Patrick.

"Mattie's in the other room." whispered Robin.

"Madeleine Olivia Scorpio is my granddaughter whether you like it our not! I will see her, even if it involves me taking her away." said Noah. Robin started to sink down. Patrick went over and stood behind her. He put both hands on her stomach. "Oh great. You're pregnant. You get to ruin another child's life."  
Patrick could feel Robin's body sink into his arms. He heard her cry. That was it for him. "I don't want you in my life anymore. You can stay away from Robin, me, and our children. You just ruined our relationship. Nobody hurts Robin. Goodbye Noah." Patrick went over and opened the door. Noah walked down the steps.

"This is only the beginning." he said as the door was closed in his face.

"I was afraid of this. I am ruining Madeleine's life." cried Robin. Patrick went over and hugged her. She cried as Patrick held her. Mattie walked into the living room.

"Momma, what wrong?" asked Mattie. Robin sat up. Patrick wiped the tears off her face.

"Nothing baby." said Robin. She picked up Mattie. Patrick wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and their daughter. "Patrick, we need to get going. I told Sam I would meet her at the airport in 2 hours."

"Let's get going." said Patrick.

_Zacchara Mansion:_

Ella Zacchara walked into the study. She had the black hair and dark eyes the Zacchara children had. She found her grandfather. "Hi Anthony." said Ella.

"Adela Antonia Zacchara, you will call me Grandpa." said Anthony.

"Okay, old man." said Ella.

"Where are your parents?" asked Anthony. He was interrupted by 5 children running into the room.

"Hi Grandpa!" said Lauren Claire Zacchara. Lauren was Anthony's least favorite grandchild. She was not a Zacchara, she was a Spencer.

"Little girl, I have told you not to speak to me unless you're spoken to." said Anthony.

Anthony had never expected Johnny and Claudia to have children. Adela was 8 and had an attitude. Her younger sister, Michaela was 6. They were Zacchara-Corinthos kids. Claudia had gone and had kids with the enemy. Anthony had never expected that.

Johnny and Lulu Spencer had 4 children. Maria is 7, Lucas is 6, Lauren is 5, and Rayleigh is 2. Maria, Lucas, Michaela and Adela have the Zacchara dark hair and dark eyes. Lauren and Rayleigh have blonde hair and blue eyes.

Anthony does not like Luke Spencer. His two youngest grandchildren are Spencer's, not Zacchara's.

Lulu walked into the room. "Don't talk to my daughter that way." she picked up Lauren and Rayleigh.

"Shut up, Miss Lulu." said Anthony. "I will take those kids away from you."

"You can't even tell me who Johnny and Claudia's kids are named after." said Lulu.

"Adela Corinthos is Sonny's mother. Michaela is Michael with an -a at the end. Maria is my wife and Johnny's mother, Lauren is like your mother's name, Lucas is your father's name, and my brother's name is Ray." said Anthony.

"Daddy, be nice to the kids." said Claudia. She picked up Michaela.

"Shut up." whispered Anthony.

_Plane from Port Charles to Paris_

"Mommy, can I have a pizza?" asked Lilly. She was 4 and loved pizza. Sam only had two children, and they were her world. Lila was 5 and looked like her mother. So did Lilly. Lila was Sonny's child, while Lilly was Jason's.

"Soon, Lil." said Sam. She looked over to where her sister was sitting. She was reading while Mattie's head was layed on her lap. Mattie was sleeping with Patrick on her other side reading a medical journal.

Sam looked next to her. She was sitting with Lilly, who was starving. She looked behind her and saw Lila sleeping with her arms wrapped around Jason. He was peacefully asleep too. Something in the plane jolted forward and Robin immediately put her hand on her daughter.

A voice came over the intercom. "We are experiencing some difficulties. Everyone needs to get a parachute before the plane crashed. Sam saw Robin take the seatbelt off of Mattie and pick her up. Patrick was running for parachutes. He grabbed 4 adult ones and 3 kid ones. Jason grabbed Lila and Sam grabbed Lilly. They all put on the parachutes and went to the door.

"Children first." said the man. He motioned for Robin, Sam, Jason, and Patrick to come near him. He showed them how to jump. Patrick stood behind Robin.

"Sir, my girlfriend is pregnant. What is the risk of our baby getting hurt?" asked Patrick.

"A very small chance. She should be fine, jump now. The plane is going to crash."

Patrick put his arms around his wife and daughter. He made sure Sam and Jason were close behind. They all jumped.

"Mommy!" cried Mattie. She was absolutely terrified. She felt the tight grip around her waist and it made her feel better. She knew that her mom would never let go. She put her arms around Robin's neck.

Robin heard Jason yelling "Pull the parachute." Robin grabbed the string and pulled it tight. She did the same on Mattie's. She felt Patrick's open.

Sam fell towards Robin. Her parachute didn't work. She felt an arm grip on her. It was Patrick. She kept holding onto her daughter and she pulled Jason towards her. All 4 adults and the three children hung onto each other and fell to earth. Robin was right next to Sam. Sam whispered "Robin, I'm pregnant." Robin replied "So am I." They hit the ground.

Robin had been under everyone. She kept a hold on her daughter and passed out.

Sam was scared because she no longer heard Lilly. She couldn't worry about it though because she was pregnant with a child that needed her to get up.

Patrick and Jason lifted all the parachutes off of them. Patrick saw Robin and nearly screamed. He knew Jason was looking at her too. Lila and Sam were fine and Lilly was scared.

Patrick unwrapped Robin's tight grasp on the two year old and handed her to Sam. He picked Robin up and knew she was breathing. They all started running for the stationed ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

_Room 413, Paris Hospital:_

"I swear that we have the worst freakin' luck." Sam said, breathing heavily. She was sitting on an exam table with her daughters in the chairs.

"We are fine. How is that bad?" Jason asked. He was holding Sam's hand.

"What kind of luck is it that our plane is the one that almost crashed and we had to skydive from it?" she brought her hands up to her face, rubbing it tiredly.

"Are you okay?" asked Jason. He began to run his other hand up and down her back.

"I'm fine. I just need to get some rest." She looked over and noticed that her daughters were already asleep. "I guess I'm not the only one."

The doctor returned to the room. "Both you and your child are fine." He told Sam.

"Thank you." Jason said.

"Can we leave?"

"Yes." They stood and Jason lifted both of the little girls into his strong arms. He walked out, but then Sam turned around.

"Wait. How far along am I?" she asked.

"About a month." She smiled and thanked him, then left with Jason to sit in the waiting room so she could find out about Robin.

_Room 415, Paris Hospital:_

"How is she?" Patrick asked the doctor. He was holding Madeleine.

"She should be fine." Robin had been unconscious, but she had gained consciousness since the accident and was now asleep. The baby was fine.

"How long until the baby is born?"

"She's 2 months pregnant, so about 7 months. Your child is healthy and you may all go home today."

"Thank you, for everything." Patrick woke up Robin and they met Jason and Sam in the waiting room.

_Zacchara Mansion, Ella's room:_

To say that she hated this place would be an understatement. It was so dark and creepy, even during the day. She didn't know how her mother and Uncle Johnny had lived here.

"Ella?" 5 year old Lauren's little blonde head poked into the room. "Can I come in please?"

"Yeah." She watched as the child hurried into the room, closing the door behind her. She sat at the foot of Ella's bed.

"Why does Grandpa hate me?" she asked quietly.

"Don't take it personal, Laur. He doesn't like any of us."

"But especially not me." She looked into the mirror. "Am I ugly?"

Ella smiled at her cousin's innocent questions. For the first time, she really looked at the child. She had beautiful blonde hair and her blue eyes were big and pretty. She was going to be small, but she was a cute little kid. Her hair was falling into her eyes.

She stood behind the little girl. She grabbed a ribbon off of her dresser. She pulled all of Lauren's hair back and tied it up. "Do you think you're ugly?"

"I don't know." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I know your not. Look at your eyes. They are so pretty and your hair is exactly like your Mom's. You're not ugly, Lauren Claire Zacchara."

"Thanks Ella." She turned around and hugged her cousin. The 8 year old smiled.

"No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

_Epilogue_

Noah had tried to fight Robin and Patrick for custody of Madeleine and the baby. The battle had lasted about a month before it ended. Robin and Patrick got to keep their children.

Sam and Jason got some shocking news- Lila was actually Jason's daughter. They were ecstatic and Robin was happy for her sister.

Anthony had also tried to fight for his grandkids. That battle lasted about 10 minutes before his criminal records were looked into. He was put in a mental institution.

Robin had a son that she named Jonas Patrick Scorpio-Drake. Mattie and Jonas got along great.

Sam had a daughter she named Violet Mae. She looked exactly like her mother, which Jason couldn't have been happier about.

Ella, Michaela, and Claudia moved in with Sonny. They became a family and Claudia was glad her kids wouldn't have a messed up childhood like she had.

Johnny and Lulu broke up about a year after Anthony fought for their kids. Maria, Lucas, Lauren, and Rayleigh stayed with their mother, but their father also has custody of them. Lulu is now married to a man named Dante Falconeri and they have a little girl named Alicia. Johnny moved on with Maxie and they have a son named James.

Lila, Lilly, Violet, Mattie, Jonas, Ella, Michaela, Maria, Lucas, Lauren, and Rayleigh may have come from messed up childhoods, but they are all great people now.

It seems like everyone has overcome their family betrayal.

**I know this seems like kind of a quick end, but I lost inspiration. I also finished A New Life and Robin's Family and their endings are a little bit better than this one.**

**Please leave a review and tell me if you like the story or if you want any of my other stories updated!**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
